Seuls au monde
by Freya noren
Summary: Sif Et Loki, touts deux bloqués dans un monde désert, étrange et dangereux. Vaut-il mieux être seul que mal accompagné?
1. Chapter 1

Sif Et Loki, touts deux bloqués dans un monde désert et dangereux. Veut mieux être seul que mal accompagné?

Cette histoire prend place au début de Thor the dark world, l'histoire va donc se détourner de celle du film.

Bien sur les persos appartiennent a Marvel!

C'est parti!

Chapitre 1: La vermine habillée de vert et de noir.

Sif le vit arriver ce matin là, ce cher Loki. Attaché comme un jambon, des menottes aux mains, aux pieds et au cou. Il n'en menait pas large ce jour là. Odin lui avait passé un savon royale. Le magicien a la langue bien pendue avait évité la peine capitale grâce aux suppliques de Frigga. Il allait désormait passer le reste de sa vie dans le donjon du palais d'Asgard, sans plus jamais revoir la lumière du jour.

Sif eut presque un pincement au cœur de le voir arriver ainsi pieds et poings liés. Elle détestait Loki pour tout ces morts, ces dégats qu'il avait causé. Mais paradoxalement, il était aussi une vieille conaissance d'enfance... bien que cette amitié fut toujours un peu étrange, et même parfois teintée de souffrance.

Tout bien pesé, elle n'avait jamais vraiment réussis a cerner Loki. Enfant, il était souvent pensif, silencieux et introverti. Puis elle le vit devenir un adolescant un peu plus communicatif, plus espiègle, mais aussi très cérébral et très secret. A une époque ou les hormones viennent sonner a votre porte pour vous faire la danse du ventre, Loki lui était toujours plongé dans ses livres et ne semblait s'intéresser a rien d'autre qu'a l'étude de la magie.

Mais devenu adulte... il mettait désormai Sif très mal a l'aise.

Il avait changé, et quelque chose de trouble semblait someiller en lui, Sif le sentait, c'était épidermique.

Parfois, elle le surprenais a la regarder d'une façon qui ne lui plaisait guère. Un regard qui la désabillait, un regard sombre et secret. Sif lui jetais un regard noir, le prenant soudain au dépourvu, Il détournais alors ses yeux gris verts pour faire mine de s'intéresser au autre chose.

Sif se questionnait parfois sur la sexualité de Loki. Il semblait toujours si seul, si individualiste... elle se demanda combien de femmes avaient du traverser sa vie. Probablement auncune.

Au fil des ans, Loki avait éveillé en elle de la méfiance.. Alors que Thor n'était que lumière, que courage et que force, Loki était devenu la petite chose sombre et sournoise qui se glisse derrière la porte pour mieux pouvoir vous écouter. Et les derniers événements entre Asgard et Midgard n'avait fait que confirmer ce que Sif pensait réelement au fond d'elle même.. Loki était une sale petite vermine mégalomane empreint d'un complèxe d'infériorité maladif. C'était triste, mais c'était vrai.

Lorsqu'il traversa le grand hall, entouré de gardes lourdements armés et marchant en direction du donjon, Loki croisa le regard de Sif et lui fit un clin d'œil de petite racaille, un mauvais petit rictus sur le visage. Sif lui rendis un sourire amère. En cet instant un puissant sentiment de colère l'envahit. Mais ou trouvait-il le culot de faire le malin après avoir ravagé une ville Midgarienne entière.. comment elle s'appelait déjà d'ailleurs cette ville, Nouille Orc? Peu importe, les humains ca n'était pas son truc.

Elle lui aurait volontiers fracassé le crâne, là, tout de suite! Mais elle le laissa partir, l'air presque satisfait avec sa démarche à la "cool" comme si on lui avait en réalité planté un ressort dans le fondement. Par toutes les géants! comme elle haïssait cet homme!

...

Le soir même avait lieu la fête de l'haustblòt, Une ancienne fête sacrificielle à la tradition désormai abolie. Mais on la fêtait toujours en famille ou entre amis, en sortant le soir dans les rues avec des lampions. le matin même, touts les flambeaux avaient étés sortis dans les ruelles, et a présent que le soleil s'était couché. La ville semblait éclairé de milles feux.

Lorsque Sif arriva à la taverne des cinq cornes, Vlostagg, Fendal et Hogun s'étaient déjà mis en rond autour de leur tables favorite pour jouer au jeu du Sveitardrykkja, jeu qui consistait a boire plus que son voisin. Sif se rendit compte que la partie était bien entamée quand Volstagg se mit vomit sur les pieds de dame Eir qui passait par la.

Sans trop savoir pourquoi, Sif n'avait pas envie de se joindre a eux. Elle sortis sur la terrasse et y rencontra la petite humaine qui a pour travail de scruter les étoiles. Thor l'avait ramené a Asgard le jour même. Le regard de Jane se perdait dans le magnifique fiord qui abritait la grande et noble ville royale.

Sif la détestait par principe. Cela faisait des années et des années qu'elle et Thor entretenaient une relation ambigue qui en realité ne les menaient nulle part. Mais Sif continuait a s'y accrocher. Elle l'avait attendu... tant attendu qu'elle avait même été jusqu'à repousser tout ses autres prétendants. Et il avait suffit que son valeureux Thor croise les yeux de cette petite terrienne pour déconstruire ce beau rêve que Sif avait entretenu depuis si longtemps.

Mais comme Sif avait bon fond, elle décida de tout de même la saluer.

"Thor n'es pas avec vous?" Constata Sif.

Jane se retourna vers elle en frottant ses mains gelée par l'hiver naissant.

"Il est parti voir son frère" Dit-elle. "Je crois qu'il a besoin de lui parler... besoin d'essayer de comprendre tout ce carnage a New York.. "

Sif aquiessa et se diriga vers la taverne. "Il y en a aussi des comme ca sur terre vous savez.." Rajouta Jane.

" Des quoi?" Demanda Sif.

" Des psychopathes." Répondit la jeune femme.

...

Sif se dirigea vers le donjon. Elle savait l'instant grave et intime, mais la crainte de voir Loki embobiner Thor était la plus forte.

Thor n'était de loin pas un idiot, mais Sif était consciente de la réelle souffrance de se dernier, voir son frère le rejeter ainsi, pour des griefs dont il ne se sentait pas coupable était une véritable torture.

Dès qu'elle pénetra dans le donjon qui était presque vide, elle entendis leurs conversation. Sif se cacha derrière une colonne en pierre de lave noire. Depuis sa cachette elle ne voyait qu'un pan de cape rouge appartenant a Thor, ce n'était pas du luxe mais elle devrait s'en contenter.

"Je serai un bien meilleur souverain que ce que tu ne pourra jamais rêver d'être!" Cria Loki, apparemment en colère. Sif reconnu tout de suite son ton dure et précieux a la fois.

"Tant de fiel mon frère.."Maugrea la voix de Thor. Son ton était triste, si triste pensa Sif. "Ne pourrais-tu donc mettre tes griefs de coté et m'expliquer tout ce qui t'arriva pendant ta disparition chez les Chitauris? Lorsque tu revint si soudainement sur terre, tu n'était plus le même!" Un silence suivit la question de Thor, puis Loki répondit "Tu aimerai tant le savoir n'es-ce pas mon frère," Il ricana d'un rire qui sonnait faux." Les Chitauris me montrèrent tant de savoir et tant de merveilles... Odin serai si satisfait d'acquérir mes précieuses conaissances!" Sif abaissa son regard, Loki mentais c'était évident. Lorsqu'il reapparut sur terre il avait l'air "brisé" et "a moitié fou" avait dit Thor a Odin. Quelque chose s'était passé las-bas. Il était plus évident que Loki avait payé cher le contrat qui l'avait lié aux Chitauris.

Thor perdit Patience "Dans ce cas, croupis dans ta prison, cela te laissera le temps de réfléchir a l'honneteté de tes propos!"

Sif eut juste le temps de se cacher derrière sa colonne alors que le guerrier au marteau passa a vive allure, un l'air bougon et contrarié sur le visage. Il quitta la salle en claquant la grande porte de bois de toutes ses forces... il en fallut de peu pour qu'elle se brise.

Sif resta ainsi dans le silence de longues secondes adossée a sa colonne de pierre. Cette conversation l'avait laisée perplexe, et elle souffrait pour Thor.

"Je sentirai ta présence même si tu cessait de respirer Sif." La voix de Loki lui fit l'effet d'un électrochoc. Sif quitta sa colonne et se présenta devant la cellule de Loki.

L'homme était la, devant Sif, droit comme un "i". ses mains sagement mise derrière son dos. Il ne se tenait qu'a quelques centimètre du champs de force qui les séparaient.

Il la toisa du regard. Il y avait du défi dans ses yeux. Et de la colère, et du mépris, et de la condescandence.. Sif détourna son regard pendant un instant. Ce regard lui état insupportable. "Tu es venu voir le monstre?" Dit Loki sur un ton de défi.

"Je suis venu voir un ami qui c'est depuis bien longtemp égaré sur un chemin sans retour." Dit elle. Le regard de Loki s'adoucis pendant quelques secondes, puis son air hauntain reapparut sur son visage de porcelaine.

"Tu sais que je finirai bien par sortir d'ici Sif!"

"Je sais que tu es suffisament intelligent pour trouver une parade et tous nous gruger comme tu l'as déjà fait auparavent." Lui dit-elle en lui lancant un regard de défi.

"Tu m'a toujours détesté." Dit-il ou sourir narquois aux lèvres.

"Je me suis toujour méfié, nuance."

Loki se redressa, et lui tourna le dos. Il commença a regarder les livres que ca mère, Frigga lui avait apporté.

"Je serai souverain d'une manière ou d'une autre Sif... tout comme le fait est que vous ne pourrez pas me retenir indéfiniment."

"Essaye seulement de t'échapper Loki.. " Dit La jeune guerrière. "Et crois moi, je m'occuperai de toi personellement!".

...

Une fois rentrée dans ses appartements , Sif pris le temps de se changer, de prendre un bain et alla se coucher en tentant de ne pas penser a Thor, ni a Loki.

Mais alors qu'elle avait enfin trouvé le someille, une alarme la réveilla au beau millieu de la nuit.

Il s'agissait de l'alarme du donjon.


	2. Chapter 2

Et me revoilà pour le deuxième chapitre, oui il y aura enfin un peu plus d'action!

Merci pour ton review Tidem ca fait super plaisir, j'espère que la suite te plaira!

C'est parti!

Chapitre 2: De feu et de sang

Sif se leva en sursaut.

C'était les cornes d'alerte des soldats du donjon, leurs son si spécifique était pour Sif, reconaissaible entre mille.

Elle se leva en vitesse, attrapa une de ses épées sur un ratelier en argent et sorti de ses appartements sans prendre le temps de se changer.

Sa longue robe de chambre blanche entravait ses mouvements, c'est pour cela qu'elle redoubla d'énergie. Elle fut la première levée, et le première a atteindre le donjon.

La salle avait l'air d'avoir subit une violente déflagration et des morceaux de plafond continuaient encore a s'effondrer sur le sol. La cellule la plus détruite de toutes était celle de Loki et bien entendu il n'était plus dedan.

"Alerte!Un prisonnier s'échappe!" Cria un soldat a l'exterieur du donjon. Sif enjemba trois gardes blessés et elle sorti suivit des deux autres gardes qui avaient donné l'alarme.

" La déflagration est venue d'une des cellules!" Dit un des gardes. "Nous n'avons rien vu venir!"

"Je sais." Répondit Sif, puis elle se précipita a l'un des balcons de la salle royale. Ce fut là, a travers la nuit, qu'elle le vit.

Le fugitif avait pris un cheval de la garde royale, a un de ceux a huit pattes, les plus rapides. Elle reconnut la silouette de Loki et cela malgré la distance qui la séparait de la rue.

Sans perdre de temps elle couru jusqu'à la salle ou étaient garés les engins de transports et pris un des vaisseaux de déplacement.

L'engin s'éleva dans l'air, elle traversa le hall et sorti par une des terrasses.

Poursuivre un cheval a huit pattes n'est pas une mince affaire, même quand vous le poursuivez avec un engin aerien. Quand a Loki, il avait de l'avance mais le terrain boueux jouait en sa défaveure, il se trouva grandement ralentis lorsque les sabots de son cheval s'enlisèrent dans la boue.

Loki poussa un cri de rage, le cheval sortis avec grand peine de la flaque de boue, l'engin de Sif était très proche a présent.

Elle pensa que Loki serai tôt ou tard piegé par le fjord. Asgard était une grande île parmis d'autres îles et le cheval de Loki ne pourrai jamais nager dans les eaux glaçées.

"LOKI ! REND TOI!" Hurla Sif au magicien alors que son vaisseau survolais le cheval a huit pattes.

Elle vit Loki retourner vers elle. Il la fixa pendant trois longues secondes et lui fit un sourire mauvais a vous faire froid dans le dos.

Son cheval se dirigait tout droit vers la mer, Sif le savait condamné a s'arrêter.

Elle ralentis son engin et le fit descendre très près du sol pour être la plus rapide une fois le cheval arrêté. Mais Loki ne ralentis pas, au contraire il sembla a Sif que le cheval redoubla de vitesse.

Soudainement les huits sabots heurtèrent l'eau comme si ils heurtèrent le sol, et le cheval de Loki continua sa course a travers la mer.

Sif jura et remis les moteurs. L'une des difficulté de se mesurer a un magicien c'est qu'on ne sait jamais ou commence et ou s'arrête son pouvoir.

Elle le poursuivit a travers le fjord en lui criant de se rendre mais il ne prit même pas la peine de se retourner.

Sif entendis alors un bruit terrible venant de derrière le vaisseau.

Avec une certaine apréhension, elle se retourna et vit émerger un monstre marin des profondeures du fjord.

C'était un jeune Kraken qui faisait deja a lui seul une bonne quarantaine de mètres d'envergure, mais que faisait-il dans le fjord? Les krakens ne sont des animaux des profondeurs, il n'avait rien a faire ici! c'était-il perdu? Loki sembla lui aussi s'apercevoir du monstre qui les coursaient et fit violamment bifurquer son cheval vers la droite pour tenter de semer la bête.

Ils n'étaient plus qu' a une centaines de mètres d'une grande ile, mais le Kraken s'accrocha a la machine volante de Sif et lui arracha violamment un de ses deux gouvernails.

Le vaisseau de Sif partis en vrille, elle s'accrocha de toutes ses forces. le vaisseau perdit de l'altitude et faucha le cheval de Loki qui fut tué sur le coup. Le magicien lui, échoua dans le vaisseau en tombant violamment sur Sif. La machine folle s'écrasa en partie sur la plage de sable gris et continua sa course sur plusieurs mètres. Sif et Loki étaient a présent touts deux dans la nacelle pleine de feu et de terribles et coupants projectiles alors que leur engin s'approchait a toute allure des pieds d'une falaise. Ils allaient touts deux être broyés dans l'accident.

Loki, le visage couvert de suie et de sang, sorti de sa poche une pierre d'un vert emeraude et la lanca devant lui de toutes ses forces.

Un champ de force s'ouvrit dans une grande lumière en forme de faille et Loki, Sif, et une parcelle de vaisseau furent happé par l'ouverture dimensionelle qui se referma aussitôt.

Le reste du vaisseau alla s'écraser en milles morceaux contre la falaise et l'explosion qui s'en suivit fut visible depuis les plus hautes toures d'Asgard.

...

Lorsque Sif ouvrit les yeux, elle était recroquvillée, les fesses dans le sable.. seulement ce n'était pas celui de la plage.

Autour d'elle un désert de sable noir, et un ciel chargé de lourd nuages gris. Un vent brulant fouettais ses cheveux. Elle avait mal au dos et sentait que du sang collait a sa robe de nuit désormait couverte de suie.

A coté d'elle au loin, Loki était déja debout.

Il était en colère et donna un coup de pied au morceau de la machine qui avait été entrainé avec eux. Une fois qu'il eut passé ses nerfs sur le morceau de tôle, il se retourna et croisa le regard de Sif.

"Ou sommes nous Loki," Demanda Sif en se relevant et en prenant bien garde de le garder a distance. Loki soupira en mis ses mains sur ses hanches.

Il sembla marmonner, comme si il tentait de faire un calcule mental. Il secoua la tête et dit. "Je l'ignore..Je n'avais pas prévu d'utiliser la pierre la ou nous l'avons fait!"

"La pierre?" Demanda Sif.

Loki roula ses yeux. "C'était une pierre magique de Jothuneim.." Dit-il. "elle avait la capacité d'ouvrir un passage dans un des mondes parralèles... " Il recommenca a s'énerver. "Et si tu ne m'avait pas pourchassé, je l'aurais utilisé au bon endroit, et je serai a Jothuneim en ce moment!" Fini-t-il par hurler en recommencant a donner des coups de pieds de ce qui restai de la machine volante.

Un bruit lointain de lugubre hurlement vint interrompre la crise de rage de Loki.

Sif leva le menton. Le vent transportait de bien terrifiants bruits. Etait-ce humain? Animal? On aurait dit le cri d'un fantome... d'un esprit mort et vivant a la fois. Du moins c'est ainsi que Sif l'interpreta. Loki lui semblait tout aussi troublé.

Il n'avaient rien, ni armes, ni bouclier, ni eau, ni vivres. Rien qu'une pauvre tole froissée et leurs habits. Et ils ignoraient totalement dans quel monde étrange et lugubre ils avaient échoués, et comment en sortir.

Sif apercut un pic montagneux qui pointait derrière une dune.

"Je te propose de nous rapprocher de la montagne" Dit Sif en pointant le pic de sa main. "Tentons de trouver un abris."

Elle vit Loki esquisser un sourire.

"Et tu pense que je ne vais pas essayer de m'échapper lorsque tu dormira? Que lorsque tu sera seule tu ne te fera pas dévorer par les choses que nous entendons hurler a la mort?" Son sourire était presque diabolique. En cet instant, l'idée qu'elle puisse se retrouver seule sur ces terres inconnues provoquère en Sif un grand sentiment d'anxieté, neamoins elle ne laissa rien y paraître. Elle s'approcha de Loki. Il était si grand, même pour elle et sa peau si pâle était encore moucheté du sang de son cheval.

"Loki, toi et moi sommes perdus au beau millieu de nulle part. Dans un monde qui nous est totalement étrangers, ne comprend-tu pas que rester ensemble multiplie nos chances de survie?"

L'homme la regarda a travers ses cheveux de jais fouettés par le vent. Son regard devint pensif.

"Tu me propose donc une trêve chère Sif ?" Dit-il sur un ton faussement solennel. Sif aquiesca lentement sans le perdre du regard.

Loki lui tendis alors la main. Après quelques instant Sif pris la descision de la lui serrer pour sceller ce pacte de non agression en esperant qu'elle ne serai pas victime d'une de ses entourloupes. Loki la toisa de bas en haut d'un regard qui déplut a Sif, a nouveau son regard était sombre. Il se rapprocha d'elle et lui murmura a l'oreille. "Tu n'a pas de chance pauvre Sif.. même moi je n'aimerai pas être coincé avec moi-même!

...

Et voilou, la suite tout bientôt! :)


	3. Chapter 3

Voilà un nouveau chapitre.

Il est tard et je suis d'humeur a raconter de sombres histoires! ;)

Chapitre 3: Mais ou avais-je la tête?

Les montagnes qu'avait repérer Sif derrière la dune étaient immenses, mais fort heureusement bien plus proche que ce qu'elle pensait.

Durant leur trajet, Loki et elle s'etaient tenus a distance l'un de l'autre. Loki, grand et dégingandé semblait mieux supporter d'arpenter les abruptes dunes de sable noir, alors que Sif malgré son entrainement militaire commençait a peiner.

Elle se dit qu'il devait être a moitié chêvre... ce qui expliquerai les stupides cornes qu'elle lui avait souvent vu arborer sur son casque.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent aux montagnes il ne leurs fallut que peu de temps pour trouver une entrée de caverne, la roche semblait avoir éclater en de nombreux endroits.

L'entrée était petite et l'on y pénétrait courbé. l'interieur était vide, spacieux et assé plat pour pouvoir y dormir.

Sif se laissa glisser le long d'une parois et se mit le visage entre les mains pour pouvoir récuperer quelques secondes.

Loki lui, s'appuya sur la parois d'en face. Il regardait vers l'exterieur, son visage aux traits si fins était éclairé par la lumière glauque du ciel nuageux. Elle révélait ses pomettes saillantes et son nez aquilin. En le voyant ainsi Sif realisa qu'il y avait tout de même quelque chose de Laufey chez Loki.

"Si nous ne trouvons pas de l'eau très vite, nous seront mort dans moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire." Lanca Loki.

"Nous devrions chercher dans la montagne" Dit Sif. "Nous avons entendu des cris tout a l'heure..donc il y a la vie... et donc il y a de l'eau...quelquepart."

Loki la regarde comme si elle était une parfaite débile. "Les chameaux peuvent vivre des semaines sans boire.." Conclu-t-il.

"Mais toi Sif, en y réflechissant bien, ne serai-tu pas a moitié chameau?" Lui dit-il avec un sourire sardonique et une certaine méchanceté dans la voix.

Sif, devant cette insulte totalement gratuite se dressa comme un seul homme, sa première impulsion fut de vouloir plaquer Loki contre le mur et de lui casser ses petites dents avec son poing, mais elle prit une profonde inspiration et se ravisa.

"Ne me parle plus jamais ainsi Loki.." Dit-t-elle très lentement et très clairement en levant un doigt.

"Sinon quoi mon intrépide guerrière?.." Dit Loki sur un ton de froide provocation "Tu va me bayonner? Me faire taire en me menaçant? En me torturant toi aussi?

Sif fronça ses sourcils, quelle étrange aveu que venait de faire Loki. Elle se demanda si il bluffait ou si il avait réelement été une fois dans sa vie victime de mauvais traitement.

"Loki, je te demande de réfrener tes ardeurs, je sais que tu n'est pas le maitre du self contrôle, mais si nous ne voulons pas nous entre-tuer, je te conseille de vraiment la fermer!" Dit Sif.

Loki sembla ravaler sa langue et se contenta de la regarder, semblant évaluer son niveau de tolérance a son égard.

...

Loki et Sif partirent touts deux dans la montagne noire avec pour seul matériel leurs pieds et leurs mains. A peine monté quelques mètres et quelques blocs de pierre que le vents se transformait en de terribles bourrasque. Sif avait du mal a regarder droit devant elle, de la poussière noire était charriée par le vent et il était difficile de ne pas s'en prendre plein les yeux.

Alors qu'ils continuaient leurs ascensions sur une douce montée, Sif entendit a nouveau ce terrifiant cri a vous faire retourner les sang. Loki stoppa aussi dans sa course.

Ce fut a cet instant que Sif realisa que le soir était entrain de tomber. Tout autour d'eux devenait plus sombre.

"Ce cri ne me dit vraiment rien qui vaille" Dit Loki. "Peut-être ferions nous mieux de revenir demain matin." Sif avait soif, mais Loki avait raison, lorsque la nuit serai tombée ils seraient touts deux encore plus désarmés qu'ils ne l'etaient déjà. A contrecoeur Sif aquiesca et tout deux tournèrent les talons.

Ils empruntèrent un chemin différents, plus rocailleux et plus difficile d'accès. Soudainement Sif butta contre une pierre et déclancha un éboulement de petite envergure.

Cela suffit a liberer dans la paroie une cavité de petite taille qui semblait pourtant profonde. Regardant a l'interieur par curiosité, Sif y trouva d' étranges cristaux formés en grappes sur les murs et le sol de la petite grotte.

Cette grotte s'appelait un "four". Dans certaines paroies de montagnes, des poches d'eau se formes et des cristaux peuvent y proliferer durant des milliers d'années. Sif conaissait bien ce phénomène ayant souvent marché en montagne avec son grand père étant enfant. Elle entra dans le four et y trouva ce qu'elle cherchait, de l'eau.

Un tout petit ruisseau d'eau filtrait a travers une fissure. Loki l'entendis pousser un cri de victoire.

"il y a un ruisseau!" Scanda-t-elle avec enthousiasme. Loki pénetra dans la grotte et se mit lui aussi a boire l'eau de la source.

Puis comme un voleur il arracha un des cristaux et le mis dans sa poche. Pour Sif, étrangement ce geste était comparable a un acte de vandalisme. Cette grotte venait de leurs sauver la vie, et Loki se comportait comme d'habitude, il agissait comme un prince prétentieux qui a tout les droits et se croit tout permis.

En redescendant la nuit était presque tombée, ils trouvèrent leur grotte sans trop de difficulté et s'y réfugièrent alors que le vent se mit a souffler de plus en plus fort.

Un fois installé au fond de la grotte, une tempête sembla se lever sur les dunes de sable noir. heureusement pour eux la cavité était profonde, mais il y avait quand même un appel d'air qui rafraichissait l'air ambiant. Sif avait froid et faim. Elle se recroquvilla dans un coin de la grotte.

Il faisait si sombre. Elle sentait la présence de Loki a coté d'elle mais il avait gardé une certaine distance. Etrangement cela la rassurait de ne pas se savoir seul, même avec lui. Ils ne se dirent plus un mot ce soir la. Ils étaient touts deux absorbés par la peur qui les tenaillaient. Sif finit par s'endormir en pensant a Thor.

Comme elle serai prête a tout donner pour qu'il soit a ses coté en ce moment. Mais non, il devait probablement folatrer entre ses draps avec la petite Midgarienne. Rien que cette pensée lui arracha des larmes. C'était presque plus des larmes de colère qu'autre chose, tout ceci était si injuste.

Alors qu'elle essuyait ses larmes, et que le vent soufflait a travers la grotte, elle cru entendre Loki lui aussi pleurer doucement.

Mais elle ne dit rien, même si cela la mettais mal a l'aise, et même si cela la troublait un peu.

...

Le lendemain alors que Sif se réveilla la première, elle sortis de la grotte et poussa un hurlement.

Dans la grotte, Loki lui poussa un râle de mécontentement propre a celui qui se fait réveiller brusquement.

Sif, sa main devant sa bouche arborait un regard terrifié. Devant elle se tenait dix piquets de taille humaine. Et sur chacuns d'entre eux une tête y était plantée.

Lorsque Loki sortit a son tour tout groggis et baillant, il tomba sur une des têtes. Le magicien eut un vif réflex de recul. Sif et lui se regardèrent totalement abasourdis.

Après avoir repris leurs esprits , ils tournèrent autour du champs de têtes en dévisageant chacunes d'entre elles. Le visage de Loki était blême, ces têtes n'etaient pas la la veille et quelqu'un les avaient apparament amené pendant leur someille, quoi d'autre comme explication?

Sif s'approcha d'une d'entre elles, elle semblait si "fraiches". Comme coupée dans l'heure. Quelque chose la troublait encore plus. C'etait leur regard.

Sif realisa que toutes les têtes les regardaient.

Elle fit un pas, et se déplaca vers la gauche puis vers la droite.

"Loki, par touts les enfers, ces têtes nous regardent". Dit Sif, des trémolos dans la voix.

Loki ouvrit grands ses yeux, l'on y voyait une frayeure non déguisée. Il lleva alors le menton comme pour toiser l'ensemble de toutes ces choses innomables et il prit prudamment Sif par le bras. Ils reculèrent touts deux avec précaution sans jamais les quitter de vue. Arrivés a la première dune ils commencèrent leurs ascensions et leurs tournèrent le dos quelques instants. Lorsque Loki se retourna une dernière fois, toutes les têtes avaient disparue ainsi que leurs piquets.

"Il y a quelque chose qui cloche ici" Dit Sif sa voix empreinte d'anxieté. Puis elle continua son ascension sans se retourner. Loki, lui regarda encore quelque instant l'endroit ou se tenait cette terrible apparition, mais il n'y avait vraiment plus rien.

Ils devaient avançer et tenter de trouver a manger, ou dormir... et en apprendre plus sur ce lieu étranger et trouver un moyen de ne pas moisir ici... le plus vite possible.


	4. Chapter 4

Merci pour vos messages les amis, ca fait bien plaisir!

Et maintenant la suite!

Chapitre 4: Le dieu qui ne perd pas le nord.

Sif et Loki marchaient a vive allure loin, très loin de la grotte dans laquelle ils venaient de passer la nuit et rencontrer une horde de tête coupées a leurs réveils.

Sif était de nature robuste, mais elle ne pouvait s'empecher de repenser a ce qui venait d'arriver.

Elle craignait pour l'avenir. Elle craignait pour sa survie et pire, sa santé mentale. Loki resta silencieux une bonne partie de la journée, ce qui lui ressemblait guère.

Il semblait un peu plus peiner dans ses mouvement que la veille, ses cheveux si noirs toujours emmêlés sur son visage alors que le vent brulant soufflait a tout va. Sif ne put s'empecher de toiser son compagnon d'infortune alors qu'il était a ses cotés. Comme si le regarder lui rappelait un peu ou était sa maison.

Il était vrai, et Sif le reconnut intérieurement qu'un certain charme étrange semblait parfois émaner de Loki. Il était fin et gracieux, sa peau si pâle et délicate et ses yeux de petit garçon contrastaient avec l'horrible malandrin qu'il était en réalité.

Il la regarda alors qu'elle le regardait, et cette fois ce fut elle qui détourna ses yeux. Mais Loki ne releva rien.

Ils finirent par arriver en haut d'une falaise. Ils avaient soif et mourraient de faim mais aucun d'eux ne s'en plaignirent.

Devant eux s'étendait un grand plateau, une grande vallée presque plongée dans les ténèbres tant les lourds nuages occultaient le soleil. Au pied de la falaise des petits cubes de pierre antracite qui pouvaient éventuellement ressembler a des maisons étaient rassemblés en divers amoncellement. Sif vit le visage de Loki s'éclairer.

"Un village!" S'exclama-t-il sur un ton jovial que Sif ne lui connaissait plus depuis au moins son enfance. Elle le vit se précipiter sur une des pentes qui menait aux petites constructions, Sif eut du mal a suivre mais elle descendit aussi vit qu'elle le put.

Lorsqu'elle arriva en bas, Loki avait déjà constaté le pire. Le village avait vécu, et il était mort depuis probablement bien longtemps déjà.

Les maisons étaient en ruines, certaines détruites et reduitent en miettes. Seul le hululement sordide du vent animait quelque peut cet endroit désolé.

Loki avait passablement déchanté, et Sif ressentis un désespoir naissant qu'elle n'avait que peu connu dans sa vie.

Sif tourna de ci-de-la dans les environs. Certaines maisons tenaient encore debout. Elle en ouvrit une pour découvrir un âtre en pierre détruit et des fétus de pailles désechés. Une autre maison avait étée totalement pillée et des restes de chaises et de tables avaient étés reduit en morceaux.

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit la troisième maison, elle y trouva un âtre intacte, et un meuble en bois quasiment pétrifié. Loki la rejoignit, il ouvrit le petit meuble et trouva des couvertures blanches, un bol et un briquet constitué d'un morceau de métal et d'un morceau de silex. Dans les couvertures Loki découvrit des petits morceaux d'ossements, Il fit une moue de dégout et lâcha le tout au sol.

"Il y a des meubles en bois dans les maisons environnantes" Déclara Sif. Je vais prospecter pour en trouver d'autres.. Ce briquet est une chance incroyable, grâce a lui nous pourrons faire un feu cette nuit. Loki aquiesca a peine, sans piper mots. Sif le trouvait encore plus pâle qu'a son habitude. La faim le tenaillait tout comme elle, mais il semblait moins bien résister que Sif, il était fatigué et las et semblait très mal supporter cette chaleure. De plus Loki était un homme, et contrairement a une femme il possédait physiquement moins de réserve de graisse qu'elle. Sif remercia ses poignées d'amour, et laissa le dieu de la malice seul quelques instant.

Lorsque Sif fureta dans les environs, a trois paté de maison de là elle arriva au pied de la falaise qu'ils venaient de descendre.

Au beau millieu de la roche antracite se trouvait une immense grotte, si immense que son rayon devait bien mesurer quarante mètres. Il faisait noir, si noir dedan que Sif ne pouvait rien voir a plus de trois mètres. Et pour finir, devant la grotte se dressait une immense obélisque d'obsidienne noire comme la nuit, agressive et pointée vers le ciel. Un frisson parcourut Sif. Il y avait quelque chose dans cet endroit qui déclencha en elle des sueures froides. une étrange sensation, celle que auncun humain, ou auncun Asgardien n'avaient leurs place dans cet endroit. Pas ici...jamais.

Quelque chose d'instinctif sonnait la grande alarme dans la tête de Sif. Elle regarda encore le trou beant quelques secondes et partis presque en courant avec cette horrible sensation d'être observée qui la poursuivit sur de longs mètres.

...

A son retour a la petite maison et portant de lourds morceaux de bois, Sif trouva la salle de l'âtre vide. Elle ressortis pour être sure que ce soit la bonne maison, mais il n'y avait aucun doute.

Sif cria le nom de Loki plusieurs fois, mais le vent avalait les sons. Lâchant alors son bois elle se précipita dans une direction inconnue, totalement prise de panique. NON! Il ne l'avait pas abandonnée? Non il n'aurait pas osé? Il signerait leurs morts a touts deux!

Après une course de plusieurs mètres entre les ruines, Sif finit enfin par trouver Loki. Il semblait l'attendre. Il avait retrouvé sa superbe. Se tenant au sommet d'un petit monticule de terre, Il souriait, un air de satisfaction sur le visage.

Devant lui se dressait d'anciens murs d'une grande bâtisse qui devait autrefois remplir l'office de bains public. Sif y jeta un œil et passa a travers les murs a moitiés détruits. Elle se trouva dans ce qui devait autrefois être une grande salle, et devant elle s'étendait une immense piscine traversée par deux cours d'eaux. La piscine était remplie d'eau vive, et malgré ses airs de vieille mare elle n'en était pas moins de l'eau vive! Donc théoriquement potable!

Sif regarda Loki et touts deux échangèrent un sourir. Sif se précipita pour boire et but autant qu'elle put; L'eau était tiède, réchauffée par le temps, le vent mais peu importait, c'etait de l'eau! Une fois sa soif étanchée, elle vit un Loki se débarasser de ses habits avec enthousiasme et plonger complétement nu dans la piscine dans un saut disgracieux.

Sif ne put retenir un pouffement de rire et se détourna en continuant a glousser. Elle était si fatiguée, si lasse et si affamée que cette simple situation suffit a faire craquer ses nerfs.

Elle se retourna vers Loki en esperant que la piscine n'était pas une pataugeoire. Elle trouva Loki nageant dans les eaux vertes et noires, gai comme un pinson.

il prit son air le plus provocateur possible et lui dit: "Il y a de la plaçe pour deux Sif, pourquoi ne pas venir te joindre a moi dans cette baignade tout a fait débridée?"

Le visage de Sif se referma aussitôt telle une porte de prison.

"Très amusant Loki." Lui lança-t-elle froidement. "Le jour ou je nagerai avec toi sera le jour ou mon cadavre flottera a coté du tiens, et parce que nous serons morts! Bois ce que tu dois boire et rentrons a la vieille maison préparer le feu, cet endroit est dangereux, et tu le sais!"

"Mm, moi je crois que tu as peur d'autre chose chère Sif" Dit Loki en plissant ses yeux et en arborant un sourir en coin. " Il suffirait de pas grand chose pour transformer toute cette haine contre moi en une effrayante attirance que tu ne saurais pas contrôler!"

"Tu es si faussement sûre de toi pauvre Loki.." Siffla Sif entre ses dents. " Si egocentrique, si faussement fière.. tu as autant peur que moi, pourquoi jouer a ce jeu stupide, N'avons nous pas autre chose a faire de plus important que de batifoler dans cette mare?"

Loki sembla pensif pendant quelques secondes avant de déclarer " Non, sur l'instant j'avoue avoir pensé que tu accepterai cette faveure que je te fais."

Sif ne sut jamais si Loki plaisantait ou si il était sérieux, mais hors d'elle elle cracha dans la piscine et quitta les lieux sans se retourner.

Alors que Sif regagnait la petite maison de pierre, elle entendis a nouveau cet étrange plainte fantomatique qui flottais dans l'air. Le vent s'intensifia alors que le jour commençait a tomber. En realité elle cru presque déceler des chuchotement dans cette longue pleinte lugubre. Ce bruit lui fit presque monter les larmes aux yeux tant les frissons la parcourais.

Loki reapparut a son tour, il s'était habillé tant bien que mal encore tout mouillé, mais les cris étranges l'avait forçés a regagner leur abris de fortune le plus vite possible.

Elle lui tena la porte et s'engouffrèrent touts deux dans la maison en prenant bien soin de fermer le loquet de la porte derrière eux.

...

Le feu brulait lentement dans l'âtre. Une douce lumière éclairait Loki et Sif touts deux emmitouflés dans les couvertures blanches trouvées dans le petit meuble de bois.

Il ne se passa rien le deux premières heures de la nuit. Loki semblait gêné, il avait récuperé le bol et l'avait remplis d'eau. et le buvait avec parcimonie, il le tendit a Sif qui en prit un peu.

Leur proximité commençait a gêner Sif. Quelque chose l'avait mise en colère tout a l'heure. Ce n'était pas spécialement la vanité de Loki, mais c'est de réaliser qu'il jouait avec l'idée qu'il pourrait éventuellement lui plaire a elle. C'était insidieux, c'était tout a fait lui.

Sif se coucha sans plus lui parler, la faim la tenaillait tant ce soir que sa tête lui tournais.

Mais ce fut au cœur de la nuit que les choses commencèrent réellement a ce gâter pour eux...

...

Voilou, la suite tout bientôt!


	5. Chapter 5

Et un nouveau chapitre! merci pour vos followings et j'espère que la suite va vous plaire! Merci a toi le "guest" qui viens de me laisser un message, et ben la voilà la suite! ;)

Chapitre 5: qui s'y frotte s'y pique!

Durant son sommeil, cette nuit là, Sif rêva de lumière et de chaleure.

Elle ressentait un grand bonheur, intense et sans limite. Une grande joie et une sublime légerté de tout son être la traversait.

Elle était enfin rentrée chez elle... a Asgard. Elle était à la maison..et jamais elle n'avait vu une telle lumière, le soleil brillait si fort en cet instant.

Elle se sentait si entourée, loin des affres du combat et de la mort. Et touts ces milliers d'amis autour d'elle qui riaient et lui jetaient des pétale de roses, c'était comme si tout Asgard était la pour fêter son retour en grande pompes.

Au millieu de ses douces pétales de roses, de ces rires et de ce soleil si rassurant se tenait Thor.

Il était venu juste pour elle. Si fringant, ses sublimes yeux bleus azure en amandes comme ceux d'un loup, la toisait avec fierté. Ses cheveux d'or tressés comme il le faisait pour ces jours de fêtes. Il lui tendais les bras d'un air jovial. Il n'attendais qu'elle.

Sentant des larmes de bonheur lui venir aux yeux. Sif lâcha son bouclier et son épée a deux lames pour venir le rejoindre et se noyer dans ses bras si puissants.

Ils se serrèrent si chaudement. Elle sentit le cœur de Thor battre si lentement et de manière si apaisée, telle la force tranquille qu'il était.

Puis son rytme s'accelera. Le rytme du cœur de Thor devînt alors plus saccadé. Ses bras aussi devînrent plus nerveux, la serrant bien plus fort soudainement, comme agrippés a elle pour ne pas la laisser partir. Sif leva son visage pour lui dire qu'il ne devait plus avoir peur, que plus jamais elle ne s'en irai loin de lui.

Mais le visage qui était si près du sien était tout autre a présent.

Les yeux bleus délavés de Loki la regardait avec frayeur. Il était là et il la tenais si fermement contre lui que cela étouffais Sif. il lui criait quelque chose qu'elle ne pouvait entendre, il la secoua, et enfin le son de sa voix parvint jusqu'aux oreilles encore endormies de Sif.

"SIF nous devons partir! " Hurla-t-il a son attention.

Sif cligna des yeux revenant à la réalité. Son réveil avait été si brusque qu'elle avait du mal a réaliser la situation.

Ce fut alors là qu'elle se rendit compte que Loki l'avait trainé sur plusieurs mètres en dehors de leur maison de fortune.

La maison de pierre semblait soudainement comme boursouflée, se couvrait de pustules palpitantes, sous la pierre grouillait d'étranges choses... de terribles choses.

Sif ouvrit grand ses yeux et recula de plusieures mètres.

Les pustules se déchirèrent dans un atroce bruit de succion, et la maison laissa échapper des milliers de creatures ressemblant a de grands phasmes aussi rapides que des rats grouillants sous des égouts pour échapper a la noyade.

Loki et Sif s'apprêtaient a fuir lorsque un rayon lumineux traversa le ciel, déchirant les ténèbres nocturne. Il vint alors s'écraser pas loin de la grande grotte qu'avait vu Sif la veille.

Loki et Sif se regardèrent. C'était le bifrost!

Sans attendre une seconde de plus, Sif et Loki laissèrent les ignobles phasmes derrière eux et se précipitèrent vers le grand pont de lumière salvateur. Sans doute que Thor ou Odin avaient retrouvés leurs traces! Et cette nuit marquait sans nulle doute la fin de ce cauchemard!

Sif avait toujours autant de peine a courir, sa robe de chambre freinant toujours ses mouvements. Elle se promis qu'une fois rentrée, plus jamais elle ne porterais ce genre d'habits de sa vie. Après de nombreux mètres de parcouruts, ils déboulèrent sur la place de l'obélisque noir, a bout de souffle mais leurs cœurs emplis d'espoirs.

Le rayon de lumière si lumineux frappait l'obélisque de plein fouet. Elle était a présent rouge comme un tison et d'elle 'échappait un vrombissement sourd qui faisait tout trembler aux alentours . Les yeux de Sif mirent plusieurs secondes a s'adapter a cette environnement si lumineux. La scène qui se déroula devant elle lui glaça le sang, et ses jambes manquèrent de se dérober sous elle.

Autour de l'obélisque, formant une macabre farandole, des centaines de corps sans têtes avançaient en cercle autour d'elle dans un bruit de gargouillis sanglant qui s'échappait de leurs cous décapités. Il y en avaient encore plus qui sortaient de l'immense grotte de la falaise.

Il n' y avait rien de bifrostique dans tout cela pensa Sif . Face a une telle vision d'horreur et de déception, elle sentis ses yeux lui piquer. Et une grande colère monta en elle.

Elle n'en pouvait plus de tout cela. Elle voulait la guerre. Elle voulait tous les détruire ces petits corps dansant insignifiants, ces pantins de chaire morte qui se riaient d'eux depuis le début. Elle serra ses dents, ignorant la peure, ignorant la raison, ignorant la fatigue et la faim, elle avanca vers eux dans l'intention de les anéantire.

Loki l'attrapa par le poignet.

"LAISSE MOI FILS D'ODIN!" Hurla Sif totalement hors d'elle.

Il l'aggrippa et l'attira contre lui, l'entrainant loin de la vu de ces centaines de cadavres animés, se repliant derrière une maison.

"Si ils nous repèrent" Déclara Loki en parlant des cadavres sans têtes. "Ils se peut bien qu'ils décident a leurs tour de nous arracher nos propres têtes! Et crois moi, cela sera notre dernier jours sur Hel, et tu ne reverra jamais plus ton précieux Thor!"

En entendant cette phrase, Sif ressentit comme un électrochoc.

Mais oui... cela tombait sous le sens. Loki avait deviné depuis longtemps...

Ils se trouvaient en réalité touts les deux coincés à Hel...

Le monde des morts.

Elle le regarda comme ébahie et transit de peur. Aucun Asgardien vivant ne devait se trouver ici. C'était impossible... irréalisable, pour Sif cet était de fait était totalement contre nature. Personne ne viendraient les chercher ici car personne ne pouvait venir ici, personne! Qu'allaient-ils donc devenir?

A cet instant Loki poussa un hurlement de douleur. Il lâcha Sif qui recula de surprise.

Un grand phasme passa entre les jambes de Sif comme une araignée prenant la fuite.

La bête avait piqué la jambe droite de Loki avec un dard de la taille d'un crayon.

Loki s'effondra a moitié, tenant sa jambe douloureuse entre ses mains et gémissant comme une bête blessée.

Sif évalua la situation. Son regard se fit dur et elle poussa violament Loki a terre. Le dieu de la discorde la regarda avec un mélange de peure et de surprise.

Sif se mit a genoux, releva le pantalon de Loki et porta sa bouche la plaie qui n'était qu'un fin petit point sanglant. Elle tenta de cracher le plus de venin possible mais

la plaie était minuscule et très profonde.

D'autres phasmes approchaient dangereusement d'elle et de Loki. Sif réalisa ce n'était pas le lieu pour faire ça. Elle aida Loki a se relever et bras dessus bras dessous ils quittèrent les lieux a travers la nuit absolue.

...

Fort heureusement pour eux, le ciel sortit de sa torpeur a peine deux heures après leur fuite nocturne.

Ils avaient eut le temps de chuter un grand nombre de fois entre les dunes, Mais Sif ne lâcha jamais Loki.

Lorsque le soleil perça les nuages si noirs, Sif découvrit qu'ils suivaient a nouveau une chaine de montagne.

des bâtiments troglodytes avaient étés creusés dans la roche, apparament abandonnés eux aussi. Sif et Loki s'engoufrèrent dans une des grottes sans demander leur restes.

Loki se laissa glisser contre une des paroies. Il était en nage et ses cheveux étaient ébouriffés et trempés. Sif remarqua qu'il avait du mal a respirer.

Le sang de Loki avait été intoxiqué par un poison dont Sif ne savait absolument rien, et probablement lui non plus.

Il regarda Sif de ses grands yeux bleus sans rien dire. Elle s'approcha de lui et posa sa main sur son épaule.

"Loki, comment te sens-tu?"

Loki esquissa un sourire, il était si pâle soudainement, bien plus pâle qu'a son habitude.

"Je pense que je vais mourir." Dit-il simplement.

A cette phrase, Sif sentit un pincement au cœur. Loki avait l'air soudainement si mal en point et si désarmé que Sif ne put repousser un violent sentiment de tristesse et de pitié. Elle souffrait de le voir ainsi, et fut surprise par sa propre peine.

Prise de cours, elle ravala un pleur et ses yeux devinrent humides.

Loki le remarqua.

"La grande dééese de la guerre qui verse une larme pour moi... je n'ose y croire." Dit Loki, puis il eut un rire silencieux et détourna la tête.

Sif se reprit "Tu ne va pas mourir Loki" Dit-elle comme si elle proférait une vérité inébranlable. "Tu es solide.. et.. et nous ne savont même pas ce qui t'a piqué, ce n'est peut être rien!"

Loki ne répondit rien, il se contenta de regarder le sol poussiéreux.

Sif se leva, Loki la regarda avec désaroi.

"Ou vas-tu?"

" je pars chercher a manger." Dit Sif, "je vais revenir avec de quoi te nourrir et a boire"

Loki eut l'air reconnaissant. Sif le regarda quelques secondes dans les yeux, en cet instant elle vit le petit garçon effrayé qui someillait encore en lui.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, elle aurait aimé le prendre dans ses bras. Mais elle tourna les talons et partit chercher quelque chose de vivant traquer...

...

Et voilà; la suite tout bientôt! :)


	6. Chapter 6

ET voilà un chapitre 6 dans la foulée parce que ce soir je me lâche et que j'ai trop envie d'écrire la suite!

Chapitre 6: la chasse au phasme

Sif Plongea une lance de fortune dans le corps d'un phasme qu'elle avait repéré entre les rochers.

Parmis les habitations troglodytes il trainait encore quelques objets, vestige d'une ancienne civilisation. Mais Sif n'avait pas le temps d'aller fouiller, elle avait pris la première chose qu'elle avait trouvé: Un bâton en bois, pointu comme une lançe.

Il n' y avait pas d'arbres à Hel, ce qui poussa Sif a penser que ces anciens habitants qui disposaient d'outils en bois venaient eux aussi de l'exterieur de Hel... et donc si ils étaient entrés ici... hé bien peut-être en étaient ils sortis par un moyen ou un autre!

Elle fouillerait les habitations lorsqu'elle n'aurait plus a s'occuper de Loki... si il survivait.

Le vent balaya ses cheveux noirs alors qu'elle ramassa avec précaution la créature morte. Le phasme faisait bien 40 centimètres de long et devait peser bien 5 kg.

C'est tout ce qu'elle avait jamais vu de vivant a Hel.

Dans certaines contrées Midgarienne, elle savait que les insectes étaient des mets très prisés. Mais elle savait aussi que le gros phasme possédait un dar venimeux.

Elle le retira avec précausion. Allaient-ils s'empoisonner lorsqu'ils mangeraient le phasme?

Quels choix avaient-ils de toute façon? Sif eut de bien sombres pensées en concluant que ce serais peut-être un bon moyen d'en finir définitivement.

Elle trouva une petite source d'eau entre les rochers et sortit le bol qu'ils avaient récuperés a la maison de pierre et qu'elle avait mit dans un petit sac trouvé dans les habitations en ruine, elle avait également avec elle le précieux briquet.

Elle revint vite a la grotte en esperant trouver Loki encore en vie, depuis qu'elle avait quitté la grotte, l'anxieté de le trouver mort a son retour avait accompagné chacun de ses pas.

Il était toujours vivant, mais son état s'était déterioré.

Il gisait sur le sol pris de terribles frissons.

Sif lâcha son sac et prit la tête de loki entre des mains. Elle l'aida a se redresser et cala la tête de Loki entre ses genoux.

Elle approcha le bol d'eau près de sa bouche. Loki, couvert de sueure avala quelques gorgées avec difficulté. Des cernes s'etaient creusées autour de ses yeux qui aparaissaient soudainement si bleus.

"Tu sais ce qui me chagrine?" Dit Loki en tremblant. Sif dodelina de la tête négativement.

"C'est que je ne reverrai jamais ma mère..." Il inspira profondément, ses yeux emplis de larmes. " Nous nous sommes quittés sur une querelle..."

Sif tenta de son mieux de le rassurer mais il parla avant elle.

" Si Thor n'avait pas existé, notre père m'aurait aimé..."

"le père de toutes choses t'aime Loki.." Dit Sif. "Et Thor t'aime aussi..."

Loki regarda dans le vague, les yeux pleins de regrets et d'amertume.

"Personne ne peux aimer le monstre que je suis... encore moins celui que je suis devenu.."

Sif eut un instant de panique lorsque Loki perdit conscience, mais elle realisa qu'il avait sombré dans un someil profond, le corps éreinté, luttant contre un redoutable poison.

Elle décida de le laisser se reposer. Elle mis son sac sous la tête du dieu de la discorde endormis et alluma un feu avec des restes de bois qu'elle trouva dans le coin pour qu'il n'ait pas froid cette nuit.

Sif remarqua qu' a Hel les jours et les nuits étaient ben plus courtes qu'a Asgard..leur fatigue devait également provenir de ce décalage.

Elle dépiauta alors le grand phasme et le fit griller autour du feu avec un tourne broche de fortune.

Elle n'en mangea qu'un quart. D'une part pour laisser la plus grande partie a Loki, et d'une autre part pour ne pas trop tenter le diable au cas ou sa chair était saturée de poison.

Le phasme devait être la meilleure chose que Sif avait mangé depuis longtemps. Le phasme appartenait sans aucun doute a une espèce proche des insectes, mais il semblait pourtant constitué de viande, du moins cela ressemblait a s'y m'éprendre a de la viande d'agneau, grasse et goûteuse.

Il fut difficile pour Sif de ne pas manger le reste.

Pour ne plus penser a la nourriture, elle laissa Loki seul quelques instants. Elle visita les habitations troglodytes les plus proches.

Elle y trouva des petits appartements creusés dans la roche dans d'excellent états. Les tables, les cuisines, les chambres semblaient encore intactes. Comme si les habitants étaient partis hier.

Elle hésita a réveiller loki pour lui offrir une chambre avec un lit plustôt que de le laisser sur le sol poussiéreux et dans les courants d'airs.

La nuit n'allait pas tarder a tomber. Hier il n'y avait pas eut de tempête mais allez savoir ce qu'il en serai ce soir? leur refuge était l'habitation qui était le plus en mauvaise état et elle ne possédait même pas de porte.

Sif décida de Tirer Loki de son someille, elle le hissa sur son épaule et a moitié hagard il la suivit jusqu'à des escaliers qui menait a une habitation.

Sif avait fait un flambeau avec un morceau de bois et de tissu. Entrée dans la maison de son choix, elle découvrit deux bougeoirs qu'elle alluma avant de plonger le flambeau dans l'evier, il s'éteignit de lui même quelques secondes plus tard.

Sif pénetra dans la seule chambre de la maison en soutenant le dieu de la Discorde a peine conscient.

Loki échoua dans le grand lit et sombra a nouveau dans le someille en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire.

Sif réfléchis quelques instant. Elle s'approcha de lui, lui enleva ses chaussures, puis sa lourde veste de cuire et de métal qu'elle déposa sur une chaise.

Elle lui retira son espèce de chemise de tissus vert épais et finalement enleva son pantalon.

Elle regarda Loki pendant de nombreuses secondes sans aucune gêne a l'encontre de sa nudité bien qu'elle lui ai laissé ses sous vêtements.

Les muscles du corps de Loki, bien loin de ceux de Thor était fins et gracieux. Il possédait une silouette longilligne et sur sa peau de nacre des grains de beautés discrets parsemaient son corps.

Le regard de Sif était neutre.

Sif le couvrit avec une couverture, repris sa bougie et ferma la porte derrière elle.

...

Sif s'était endormie sur la table de la petite cuisine. Elle se réveilla en sursault.

Il faisait a nouveau jour. Elle se leva pour aller jeter un œil dans la chambre de Loki.

Il était conscient et s'était assis dans son lit.

Il avait l'air toujours très malade mais il tourna sa tête vers elle.

Sif lui amena de l'eau et le morceau de phasme restant.

"Chère Sif, si tu veux m'achever pourquoi ne pas directement le jeter dans un nid de phasme?" Demanda Loki cyniquement.

Sif fronça ses soucils. "Tu semble aller mieux ce matin." En déduit-elle. " Le phasme est comestible, je te conseil vivement d'en manger pour reprendre des forces."

Loki attrapa la bête d'un geste de faiblesse et de lassitude et avala quelques bouchées. Il leva ses sourcils d'étonnement et continua de manger.

" Si nous survivons a tout cela, hé bien je retournerai a Asgard, et une fois que j'aurais massacré Thor et que je serai redevenu naturellement roi.. je ferai de toi mon ministre des situations extrêmes et du déshabillage de mourants."

"Un peu restreint comme charges pour un ministre" Lança Sif. "Tu ne sera jamais roi Loki, tu est le deuxième fils du père de toutes choses, c'est ainsi."

"Mais je suis l'unique fils d'un autre roi.." Dit-il en clignant des yeux. Sif ne comprit pas tout de suite a qui Loki faisait allusion.

"Je suis le fils de Laufey..."

Sif leva son menton. "Quelles en sont les preuves Loki? Odin t'aurais-t-il fait cette réflexion au détour d'une choppe de bière de trop? Regarde toi, Loki... tu es un Asgardien, et rien au monde ne semble prouver le contraire."

Loki la regarda sans parler. Et en quelques secondes sa peau se teinta de bleu et des arabesques de scarifications apparurent sur son front et ses joues.

Sif faillit lâcher son bol d'eau. Elle n'en croyait pas ses yeux.

Comme les autres amis proche de Thor, elle avait entendu elle aussi le récit de ce bébé abandonné sur les terres glaçées des géants des glaçes et sauvé de la mort par Odin... mais pour dire vrai, elle n'y croyait qu'a moitié.

"Oui Sif..." Fit Loki en voyant la reaction de la guerrière "...je suis un Jötunn."

Sif posa son bol sur la table et s'approcha de Loki.

Elle toucha les arabesque sur le front de Loki qui se laissa faire.

"Ainsi tu vois le monstre que je suis.." Dit-il.

"Ainsi les monstres ne sont pas tous laids. "Répondit-elle.

Loki esquissa un sourire, il baissa le regard. Sa peau reprit une teinte Asgardienne. Sif lui sourit a son tour.

Ils se regardèrent longement dans les yeux. Loki la regardait avec cette incroyable fragilité qui transpirait de tout son être.

Sif se reprit et se leva soudainement. "Il nous faut rester ici quelques jours pour que tu guérisse, que nous reprenions des forces et que nous nous organisions mieux pour affronter les épreuves a venir." Dit-elle, balayant des pensées peut avouables qui venaient de lui traverser l'esprit lorsqu'elle et Loki se regardèrent si intensément.

Loki prenait chaque jours de plus en plus de place dans sa vie et ses pensées. Il devenait aussi de plus en plus intime avec elle. Elle se devait de maintenir une distance, ils n'avaient pas besoin de compliquer cette situation encore plus.

De plus Loki était un être trouble et peu fiable, tout le monde le savait, et il n'était pas le dieu de la tromperie pour rien. Bien que de découvrir peu a peu ces autres facettes de sa personalité commençait sérieusement a semer le trouble dans l'opinion que Sif ce faisait de lui.

Elle le laissa se reposer le reste de la journée et partis chasser d'autres phasmes géants.

...

La suite tout bientôt!


End file.
